Snow Day
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Taichi fogets Yamato's birthday and promises him that he'll do one thing that Yamato says to make it up to him. (Late V-day fic!)


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

Snow Day by Yaoi Girl 

A pair of azure eyes opened up to the morning sun filtering through the blinds, groaning as the alarm clock blared and ruined his semi-awake state. 

"..and because of all the drifting snow and slippery road conditions, all Odaiba schools are cancelled for the day. Also, …" 

A hand reached over and smacked the alarm clock, interrupting the announcer, the owner of the hand then sitting up in bed and throwing his legs over the side, rubbing his face. 

Yamato simply stared at him, once again in a semi-awake state. "Come back to bed, Taichi. We don't have school today." 

The brunette stretched and yawned, tiredly replying, "I know." 

"Then why don't you go back to sleep?" 

"I'm already awake, so I won't be able to get back to sleep for a while." 

"Well, at least lay back down so I can steal your body heat," Yamato said as he grabbed Taichi's wrist and pulled. "I'm cold…" 

Chocolate eyes turned on him, Taichi smiling warmly at the blonde's pouts. "Alright…" he said, rolling his eyes as he continued to smile. 

Scooting back over to his spot, Yamato lifted the blankets and Taichi crawled back under them, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head while the blonde curled up next to him, reveling in the heat the boy's body provided. 

They lay like that in silence for several minutes until… 

"Taichi?" came the hesitant question. 

The brunette had begun to drift in the silence and comfort of his bed the past few minutes, so it took a few extra seconds to respond. "Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Taichi nodded lazily. "Sure. What is it?" 

Yamato hesitated before he softly said, "This may seem kinda strange, but…" 

"But?" 

"Don't you think what everyone says about us is true? The whole we 'seem like a couple' thing? Not that I'm saying you're gay or anything…I just wanna know what you think about it all." 

Shrugging, he replied, "It doesn't bother me what they say. If they want to think we're a couple, let them think we're a couple." 

"But we're not, that's the problem I have. I mean, I'm not saying that I want to be or anything…and besides, aren't you going out with someone?" Yamato said, playing with and staring at the hem of the blanket, trying his hardest to keep his attention there and not in Taichi's eyes, as the latter boy's hand had found its way through Yamato's soft blonde hair while he had spoke. 

"That's a rumor that I ~don't~ like. No, I'm not going out with anyone, despite what everyone says. She just likes me and since she's popular, she thinks that I belong to her or something, and I can't even stand her!" 

"I guess it's a good thing that we don't have school today, huh?" 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, since it ~is~ Valentine's Day, she would probably be attacking you with gifts and such, right?" he asked as he unconsciously laid his head on Taichi's chest and draped an arm across the latter's stomach. 

"Probably." 

There was a longer silence than before while the two basically cuddled. 

"Oh, no…" 

"What?" 

"I'm so sorry, Yamato! I forgot that today was your birthday!" Taichi said sincerely, his hand tensing in the other boy's hair. "I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes." 

Yamato smiled and laughed softly as he shifted and looked up at the brunette. "It's fine, Taichi. I don't mind that you forgot or remembered." 

"No, it's not fine. I'm going to make it up to you." 

Rolling his eyes and returning to his resting place on Taichi's chest, he asked, "And just how do you plan on doing that?" 

"Whatever you want for your birthday, just name it and it's yours. Does that work?" 

"So…if I said I wanted you to clean my room, or make me breakfast in bed, or you had to be my slave for the day, or you had to kiss me right now, you'd do it? No questions ask?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Silence once again… 

"Well, do you know what you want yet?" Taichi asked about five minutes later. 

The blonde nodded slowly against Taichi's chest, his hair tickling him. 

"So, what is it?" 

More silence… 

Laughing softly, Taichi asked, "Do you want me to kiss you, Yama? Is that it?" 

Again, a soft nod was the response. 

"Sorry, but I have to ask a question first." 

"Okay…" 

"Is it because of the couple thing?" 

"No…it's because I've never been kissed…and I want to know what it's like," Yamato admitted. 

Taichi rolled onto his side slowly, silently telling the blonde to move and lay next to him. 

Wide-eyed and anxious, Yamato stared at Taichi, a million things running though his mind, like: should I have asked him this? Will I like it? Should I kiss back? Is it right to kiss my best friend? Is it all right to kiss a guy? 

The million thoughts stopped instantly as the brunette's hand gently rested on Yamato's cheek and Taichi stared deeply into his eyes. 

"You're not going to regret this, are you?" 

"There's only one way to find out," Taichi whispered before he pressed his lips gently to the blonde's. 

The blonde and brunette experimented with the gentle kiss for a few moments, both enjoying the feeling, the excitement increasing a hundred times as Taichi slowly ran his tongue along Yamato's soft lips. 

Yamato opened his mouth after a hesitant moment and Taichi proceeded to continue with the kiss as he slowly slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, gently and experimentally until Yamato finally joined in the kiss. Soon after, the two were comfortable with the kiss, and so, it continued to deepen little by little until they both were out of breath. 

Separating, Taichi stared at Yamato's closed eyes and smiled as he realized how quickly the other was breathing. 

When at last Yamato opened his eyes, Taichi said, "Happy birthday." 

"Thanks…" 

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked, concerned as the blonde had once again shut his eyes and looked as though he was going to cry. 

"I shouldn't have asked something like that of you… I'm sorry, Taichi," he said, rolling over onto his side and pulling the blanket up to his chin, holding it tightly in place. 

"Well, I'm glad you asked me." 

"Yeah right…you're just saying that…" 

He went on as though he hadn't heard Yamato say anything. "Cause I want to ask you something too." 

Yamato snorted, as he thought he was being made fun of. 

Taichi wrapped his arms around the now startled Yamato, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Are you in love with me?" 

Just the simple feeling of Yamato's body tensing and then suddenly relaxing was enough of an answer. 

"Good…cause I love you too." 

As if he thought he hadn't heard Taichi right, he slowly rolled over in the embrace, the end of his nose touching Taichi's. "Do you m…" 

In answer, Taichi kissed him deeply, silencing anything else that Yamato had to say as the boy relaxed and enjoyed his second kiss. 

Happy (late) Valentine's Day! ^_^ 

~Owari~ 

Sorry, I don't know Yamato's b-day (if he even has one) so I just felt like using Valentine's Day, since it's the day of love and all... Also, Yamato had stayed the night at Taichi's house, so it wasn't like they're in college or anything. ^_^ 

Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed. 

Review please!!!! 


End file.
